


Riley Hale

by Bunny_Girl



Series: Rilessa Hale [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_Girl/pseuds/Bunny_Girl
Summary: The first of a series with Riley in Season Two of Teen Wolf





	1. Prologue-

Disclaimer- I don’t own Teen Wolf wish I did it would be amazing…  
Author’s Note- Would like to apologize I really looked into this story and thought it really needed to be different plus it wasn’t how I saw Rilessa continuing her life so without further ado here it is…  
Edited and for your entertainment, promise I won’t ditch this idea and it starts at Season Two you’ll see why and be entertained…  
P.S. Thanks for everyone sticking by me and reading these stories it’s been a big help with my illness bringing my self-confidence back I thought I lost and given me an actually brightness to my day. I can’t wait to actually write a novel one day and have people read it, even bad reviews I don’t mind, just the fact you took the time to even read any of my stories is so amazing…  
Enjoy :)…  
P.P.S. I hope to be able to upload second chapter by tonight but wait and see it will be soon though…

 

 

 

 

Prologue-  
Watching as the car drove past the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign I let out a sigh causing the cab driver to look at me from the driver’s seat “something wrong Miss?” I just shook my head uninterested in conversing with the guy I was back. Back home.  
The guy pulled up at a burnt down house the place brought back memories. “Are you sure anyone lives here Miss?” I stepped out the cab grabbing my shoulder bag going towards the boot the driver followed suit probably thinking something very dodgy was going on.  
“I’m waiting for my Uncle Taylor, he’s evaluating what it will cost the owner to rebuild.” It was a lie but the guy thankfully bought it he helped set the suitcase and duffel bag down for me, handing partially crumpled bills he actually waved before driving off to take someone else somewhere I bet.  
Turning back around I stared up at the house feeling empty inside.  
A hand pressing against my left shoulder had me spinning around in a blur. “Riley?”  
Staring into the wet green eyes I tried to smile but it fell away quickly.  
“Hey Der.” Fingertips grazed his cheek I felt the stubble before it slipped away falling to the side as I was enveloped in his arms…


	2. Chapter One-

Disclaimer- I don’t own Teen Wolf wish I did it would be amazing…  
Author’s Note- Would like to apologize I really looked into this story and thought it really needed to be different plus it wasn’t how I saw Rilessa continuing her life so without further ado here it is…  
Edited and for your entertainment, promise I won’t ditch this idea and it starts at Season Two you’ll see why and be entertained…  
Well I said I hoped to deliver a first chapter and guess what I have, a follower has joined the ranks thank you Bouncy8 you’re awesome, and hope people like the new change to this story. Drop a review with what you think even if it’s just criticism I don’t mind it helps me develop my writing skills…  
P.S. I’m hoping to get underway with making trailers for my fan fictions if you want to help out shoot me a PM or even if you want to talk I like to talk with other readers and writers on here…  
I had an idea of who I wanted Rilessa/Riley to end up with and I don’t know so much right now the ideas in my mind are changing every time I write, anyway what do you think who would you like Riley with?  
Hope you enjoy… :).

 

 

 

 

Chapter One-  
Derek entered the underground rail way but he wasn’t alone I frowned moving out from the train cart to find a teen that looked like my age, he glanced up there was something about him as his eyes seemed to widen upon meeting mine. “Riley this is Isaac, he’ll be my beta. Isaac this is my cousin Riley, you’re to protect her in the school tomorrow.” My eyes rolled at Derek what the hell was this, I did not need protecting especially at school.  
“Hi Riley, nice to meet you.” He seemed nervous I just nodded my head with a small smile before going back into my train cart.

***  
I had followed Derek he didn’t know neither did the other wolf with him I saw the older man hanging from the wires around his wrists hunters were closing in on it, the sword gleamed in the moonlight the older hunter stood near the bag holding it “behold an Omega the lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice.” He drew it out both hands holding the hilt of the sword I knew- just knew something bad was about to happen. “Because, as I am about to demonstrate… An Omega rarely survives on his own.” The blade moved as he spoke and I watched as he cut the wolf in half a wisp of air left my lips it got attention Derek and the boy glanced back.  
Derek let go of the boy about to move towards where I stood tears formed as I saw the hanging top half of the older werewolf swinging back and forth it made me feel sick inside, I stepped back disappearing into the forest before Derek could get near me running- I just had to keep running I told myself.  
***  
Tucked into myself on the mattress inside the train cart I sensed others there was a scent filling my cart someone else had been staying in here, the sound of footsteps had me looking up from my pulled up knees where my face rested eyes flaring to golden they were met with two sets of golden ones but one of them I knew in fact it was the boy Isaac.  
“It’s you Riley right? Derek’s been looking for you, you should call him.” Isaac spoke to the girl I moved making them still I forgot the blood was still on me “are you hurt?” My head shook as I drew back into myself looking away from them.

Half an hour later…  
A hand touched my shoulder snapping me out of the trance I lifted my head seeing Derek there was a boy with him dark skinned and near my age I guessed “Riley. Where have you been? Did someone hurt you?” Staring at my cousin my eyes drifted to the right seeing the boy Isaac he stood near the entrance to the cart.  
“A trap, an arrow hit me something’s still inside me.” Hands moving I looked away as I let my feet spread out blood was seeping through the dress I wore there were a few intakes of breath as the bit of sliced open flesh was shown at my side, Derek’s hand pressed to my wound I cried out as splotches of black started to fill my vision. He helped lower me out flat on my back I passed out when his claws lengthened pressing into my side, I could just hear him faintly saying through the darkness that he had found it and I would be okay…


	3. Chapter Two-

Disclaimer- I don’t own Teen Wolf wish I did it would be amazing…  
Author’s Note- Would like to apologize I really looked into this story and thought it really needed to be different plus it wasn’t how I saw Rilessa continuing her life so without further ado here it is…  
Edited and for your entertainment, promise I won’t ditch this idea and it starts at Season Two you’ll see why and be entertained…  
Well I said I hoped to deliver a first chapter and guess what I have, a follower has joined the ranks thank you Bouncy8 you’re awesome, and hope people like the new change to this story. Drop a review with what you think even if it’s just criticism I don’t mind it helps me develop my writing skills…  
Whoa so a lot happened Rilessa is slowly rising into her power more of it will be develop in season 3 next chapter because a lot of it Deucalion has answers with being friends with Talia and around before Riley was actually born, around the time the war with the witches occurred. Will he be still kind and caring like Kali and Ennis were as she grew up or will the tables turn and they try to kill her as well…  
All will be revealed soon sit back and read how her life will turn out…

 

 

 

 

Chapter Two-  
The hospital gown fell away as I broke through the trees light from the hospital was behind me hunching onto all fours I let my body shift into wolf, bounding through the forest they were in pain all three familiar scents a connection seemed to form inside of me. Leaping through the air I landed on the roof of the blue car using my wolfs inner power hopping down it onto the ground I began to rise feeling the wisps of fabric gliding along my body, everyone seemed to glance back at me watching intently I stepped forward seeing the two on the ground I could feel her sadness.  
“Rilessa, baby girl?” Briefly glancing to the right I saw my father he was older but I’d know his scent anywhere, I don’t think he could believe it was me slowly bowing my head a little I kept moving feeling her eyes. “Riley? What are you- how?” Lowering to her side I looked to my best friend she held the boy I could feel her sadness it was what had woken me along with my other friend’s emotion, the pain of Stiles when he was hurt and Scott’s heart breaking at having to break up with his first love.  
“You woke me Lydia, you all did. Now it’s my turn to help.” Picking up the boys hand I raised it feeling my fangs elongate I bit into it hearing a gasp of breath detaching the fangs from his flesh the boy rose, Lydia had to cover her ears from being close as the roar tore through him I could feel his wolf unleashing. Lydia stood up unbelieving her arms wrapped around him as I rose in my place feeling the sensations travelling along the earth I turned around ignoring the people.  
They were gone taken from where I had left the two after I found them wasn’t safe, breathing out with a sad sigh it was too late there was nothing I could do at this point in time. My vision slowly began to sway and I was falling before hitting the ground arms caught me I leant against the strong firm chest, blinking through tired eyes I lifted my head to find him Isaac looking down at me “Riley what did you do?” Derek he was at Isaac’s side while Dad was at the other I glanced at Dad just barely smiling at him.  
“Gave him the bite, I think I’m getting it. The power. Mom can’t hold it back for me now. I need to rest. Just a little more.” Eyelashes fluttering I felt like I was falling as the darkness gripped on tightly pulling me to it, I could remember Dad calling my name I think I called him Daddy but I wasn’t too sure that was the last thing I remembered…

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a little confusing at first I didn't want Riley to delve so much in the second season but she will be involved with the final fight scene and everything will be explained eventually.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy and give some feedback it's always welcome. :)


End file.
